


Off Duty

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu used to hate away missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Duty

Sulu now remembered why he didn't like away missions. It didn't matter that this was supposed to be a fairly straightforward technical mission, but he didn't like how things could go so badly so quickly. At least Gaila was with him; she was practical to a fault and had a better head for engineering than he did. In fact, there seemed to be more things in her repair kit than he could recognize as standard for an away mission. "Communications are down," she told him with a sigh. "I'm fairly sure it's the ion storm. They should be able to find us pretty easily once it passes."

He sighed and nodded at her. "Thanks. With everything so damaged, there's not much for us to do now."

Gaila grinned, her eyes lighting up. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure."

"Gaila..."

"Technically, we're off duty," she reminded him, coming closer to sit beside him. "We're on a remote outpost, trapped here until an ion storm passes." Her eyes twinkled as she slid her hand along his thigh. "We never did get a chance to go on shore leave last time..."

Sulu laughed. "This is _not_ shore leave."

"Why can't we treat it as if it is?" she asked reasonably, her hand reaching the juncture of his thighs. She cupped him firmly and leaned against him. "There's always going to be some kind of disaster. You know Jim."

Sulu laughed harder. "Don't we all?"

"So I say we take full advantage, Hikaru," Gaila reasoned, his name rolling off of her tongue as if it was music. Her lips touched his gently, a question for him to answer.

"Well... Maybe just this once."

Gaila's laughter was infectious. Her red lips slanted over his, and Sulu had an armful of Orion girl tumbling into his lap. "You relax, Hikaru," she murmured as she started pulling off his uniform. "I plan on taking full advantage of you." She let her mouth roam over his chest and stomach once she laid it bare, her fingers lightly skimming across his skin. Sulu found it hard to breathe, and let his hands fall to the curve of her back, caressing her through her uniform.

"So why am I the naked one?" he asked playfully. His grin turned into a soft moan as she ran her tongue along his skin. "Keep doing that."

"I plan to," she replied, her breath warm and moist. She looked up at Sulu through her lashes, her lips poised over his bare stomach. He could see her eyes gazing up at him with need, and he sucked in a breath. "Like what you see?" she purred, sure of the answer.

"Yeah," he said hoarsely, not trusting himself to say more than that. He would trip all over useless words, and it would come out all wrong, not suave at all. He had always wanted to impress her, not knowing what she saw in him.

"Good. I like what I see, too," she replied with a grin. Then she took him into her mouth, making a soft and content humming noise in her throat. She ran her tongue down over the length of him, eyes closed and obviously enjoying herself. Her hands moved restlessly over Sulu's legs, stroking him softly. She paused occasionally to layer kisses along his thighs, to blow her breath over the length of him or lick swirling designs along his skin, tracing out engineering formulae with her tongue. Sulu arched and moaned at her touch, his hands trailing along her riotous red curls or sliding across her uniform-covered body.

"Gaila... Enough teasing. Let me take that off..."

"Think of this as an appetizer..."

Sulu sat up and started attacking her uniform, wanting her skin against his. He pressed kisses against her jaw and neck, making her laugh with the ferocity of his desire. He fumbled at the catches, his fingers not quite obeying him. Gaila helped him, and then she was gloriously naked as well. She pushed him to his back and straddled his waist, teasing him a bit. She slipped down a fraction of an inch, then raised herself up and off of him. Growling in frustration, Sulu grasped her hips and pulled her down solidly on top of him with a groan. "You feel so good," she gasped, grinning at him. He used to be so reticent when they first started going out, and she was always uninhibited about sex or what she liked to do. "Like this, inside me. I love how you feel, like this..."

Eyes squeezing shut, Sulu shifted his hips up as she came down against him, making her moan deliciously. They rocked together in a familiar rhythm, and Sulu slid his hands up her torso to grasp her breasts. She was moving faster as he pulled and played with her nipples, almost frantic with desire. Gaila came first, shuddering above him. Sulu was close, almost there, and pulled at her hips to keep up her rapid pace. "Almost," he gasped, looking up at her. "Almost..."

He came with a groan, nearly convulsing beneath her. He laid back, breathing heavily, grinning up at her. Gaila giggled at his goofy grin and touched his face gently. "What?"

"You know how I keep saying I hate away missions?"

"Yeah?"

"This might change my mind."

Gaila laughed and lowered herself on top of him. "I'm sure I can think of something, Hikaru. I'm very creative when I put my mind to it."

Sulu grinned at her and ran his fingers through her hair. It was part of her charm, after all. "Yes, you are. I love that about you."

"Well, good, I love that about you, too." She shimmied against him, making his breath catch. "You know, it's a few hours until the ion storm passes..."

Laughing, Sulu rolled her over onto her back. Oh, yes, he was starting to like the idea of an away mission.


End file.
